


When Garlond Met Ha

by verdant_leaves



Series: Where it Began (FFXIV) [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Pre-Final Fantasy XIV 1.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdant_leaves/pseuds/verdant_leaves
Summary: The year is 1565 of the Sixth Astral Era. Cid Garlond has heard tell of a unique sellsword accompanying one of his business contacts. Their unique appearance has stoked a curious memory and it's time to see if his suspicions are founded in reality...
Series: Where it Began (FFXIV) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983970





	When Garlond Met Ha

**Author's Note:**

> The first of many drabbles for my Warrior of Light, beginning with their introduction into Cid's life.

It was another sweltering day in Thanalan that saw Cid Garlond overseeing another purchase of goods outside of Black Brush Station. They had been basic materials mostly, nothing really worth his presence. The handful of ceruleum canisters, packed discreetly in barrels, could be argued as the most valuable in perhaps warranting his oversight of exchange on this particular transaction, but ultimately it wasn’t the goods that had Cid there that day.

No, he was there for an altogether different reason.

While Charledore conducted business with their long-standing acquaintance, one Taryo Keiyo, Cid’s eyes swept around for a figure he had only heard tell of: A foreign individual of Charledore’s height in sweeping black robes, a companion that accompanied their merchant friend on the regular. Charledore’s description had created a stir back at the workshop by the individual’s unique appearance, but for Cid there was something else that intrigued him.

“And with that, I believe our business is concluded this day!” Cid brought his sweeping gaze back to the Lalafellan merchant. “I am pleased at our continued business, gentlemen! And I must say, I am honored to be graced by your presence, Master Garlond!” Taryo touched his hand to his chin. “I must admit, I am curious as to why you chose to come today of all days.” Cid chuckled.

“I’ll be honest, Master Keiyo, I came not on business but to settle some curiosity of my own,” he admitted. “Charledore has told us back at the workshop of a curious individual who accompanies you on your deliveries. I wished to see this individual for myself.” A look of realization sprung upon Taryo’s face as he began to laugh.

“Ah-ha! So my friend has piqued your interest!” He calmed and extended his arm up into a wave. “All is well here, you silly fool! You needn’t hide in the shadows any longer! Come and introduce yourself to Master Garlond!” As he lowered his arm, he shrugged. “Well, at least let me introduce you.”

Cid and Charledore looked around, waiting for someone to make themselves known. As they turned back to Taryo and his cart, however, they were shocked to find that he no longer stood alone. Taryo laughed at their surprise.

“Ah, that will never get old,” he said. “Master Garlond, allow me to introduce to you Azayaka Ha, here from the Far East and hired to guard my deliveries.”

Cid regarded the taller individual before him in awe. It was not the individual’s lavender skin or pale scales that took him, neither was it the horns that protruded from the sides of their head nor the brilliant, glowing green rings that framed their irises behind half-rimmed glasses. No, it was something more surreal: He had seen this individual before, bathed in brilliant light as they handed him… Unconsciously, he reached up and touched the goggles that ever rested upon his forehead, hiding his third eye. 

Remembering himself, he focused his attention back to Azayaka Ha. “An Au Ra in Eorzea,” he said. “I hadn’t imagined that. You’re a long way from home.” Azayaka’s eyes narrowed.

“Oh-ho! Master Garlond is well educated!” Taryo laughed. “Indeed! Azayaka hails all the way from Kugane! I am most fortunate to have them in my employ.” He crossed his arms triumphantly.

“Master Garlond is also a long way from home,” Azayaka finally said. The Au Ra spoke softly, almost demurely for one so tall and board of shoulder. “I am not so uneducated in these lands to not know with whom my employer conducts his business.” The stoic Au Ra’s eyes darted high upon Cid’s head. His heart skipped a beat but he held his composure. “We all carry secrets.”

“Aye, we do,” he conceded. “I’m not here to ask after yours, however.” He glanced down at Azayaka’s choice of weapon, resting upon their hip. A katana, was it? Cid had seen precious few pass through Garlemald following Doma’s subjugation. “So you’re a bodyguard, are you? Are you any good with that?” He glanced back up at Azayaka to find that their expression had not changed an ilm.

“Any good? Any good!?” Taryo was waving his arms furiously. “I witnessed this warrior fell a rampaging goobbue two years past in the streets of Ul’dah with that sword! It was then and there that I knew I had to have them.”

“Me, and several others since,” Azayaka said plainly. “I question how important my skills remain to this day.” Cid chuckled. Taryo began to sputter.

“V-very important! I simply do more business! I must needs employ many more to protect the m-many more deliveries that must be conducted.” Azayaka tilted their head, turning away from Taryo. “Ah, but if you refer to the parties and dinners, I simply wish to express my gratitude. Yes, you work very hard, and-”

“-And I am an exotic piece to be displayed.” Azayaka turned fully to Taryo. The towering Au Ra remained expressionless but Taryo still stepped back in horror. “I am not so uneducated in these lands as you still perceive me to be, Taryo Keiyo.” They closed their eyes. “All words are lies; Only actions speak true.”

“Perhaps a change of employment is needed,” Cid offered, extending his hand out to Azayaka. “We’ve no need of anyone exotic to put on display. Only good people who are willing to work hard.” His only answer was a nod before the Au Ra turned to Taryo’s carriage and pulled from it a large, worn leather bag. Tossing it over their shoulder, Azayaka took long strides to join Cid and Charledore.

“But-but…!”

“Apologize to your family,” Azayaka said, sparing no glance to Taryo. “Little Paiyo was much looking forward to my return. You must explain why my return is not imminent.”

“Hopefully this will not sully our business relations,” Cid offered, motioning Charledore to tend to their own cart. Taryo sighed and shook his head.

“No, no… This was ultimately a result of mine own doing…” He watched Azayaka drop their bag into the Ironworks cart before ruffling their chocobo’s feathers. “Azayaka has often repeated that credo of theirs, and oft has my wife called me a fool. Now I see the truth of them both.” He bowed to Cid before moving to the front of his own, empty carriage. Relieved, Cid joined Charledore and Azayaka to begin their return to Ul’dah.

Halfway to Ul’dah, their journey thus far silent, Cid turned to Azayaka with questions. “I hope our accommodations at the workshop will be sufficient, sir, until-”

“They.”

“What?”

Azayaka looked down to Cid, bright green eyes narrowing. “I am they who walks the path between male and female, neither she nor he.” 

“How does that work?” Charledore scoffed from the other side of the chocobo. This earned a swift turn of head and stern look from Cid, quieting the scruffy Elezen in the process.

“It works,” Azayaka said shortly. Cid turned back to them, looking up at the unbroken facade of their narrow face.

“My sincere apologies,” he said with a nod of his head. “As I was saying, I hope that the accommodations at the workshop will suffice until you are able to arrange your own. I know that this was a rather sudden change I offered.” He then shrugged. “Of course, that’s if you choose to make your own. There’s enough spare rooms that a handful could remain on site if they chose. So far only I have.”

“The workshop is your own,” Azayaka said. “It is your right to live within its walls. I shall not infringe upon its sanctity for longer than necessary.” Cid shrugged.

“Do as you will.”

“Hmm.”

The rest of their journey was made in silence. Evening was beginning to touch upon the expanse of Thanalan to the east, the sun beginning its descent to the west, as they climbed the steps into Ul’dah. Once past the guards, friendly exchanges made with Cid and curious glances made to Azayaka, the group merged into the swelling evening crowd.

They made no side trips, cutting a wide path through the crowds straight to the Garlond Ironworks workshop. Once there, several hands were ready to help unload the cart. They were noticeably distracted, however, as Cid escorted Azayaka further into the workshop. Putting away supplies went slower than usual as everyone craned their necks to see where their foreign guest went, watching as Cid introduced them to Jessie and pointed out the hall leading to the small living quarters in the back.

“What’s this?” Saelbmoht lifted Azayaka’s bag from the side of the cart. “I don’t think this was on the manifest.” The confused Roegadyn lifted it up for the others to see, then noticed Cid jogging toward him.

“Hold there!” he called. “I’ll take that.” Saelbmoht held it out for his boss to take. “Folks, why don’t you come with me a moment?” He motioned for everyone to follow him and they did so, joining Jessie halfway across the workshop. Cid handed the bag to Azayaka before turning to address his crew.

“Everyone, the mystery of Taryo Keiyo’s bodyguard has been solved,” he announced. “However, from this point on said bodyguard shall now be working for the Ironworks.” He glanced up at Azayaka, who nodded. “This is Azayaka Ha, an Au Ra who hails from the Far Eastern nation of Hingashi,” he continued, turning back to the crew. “They will be serving us in the capacity of a body guard, watching over our deliveries and people in the field. They may also be present here in the workshop if there’s nothing else going on.” 

He shrugged, then pointed out various members of the team: Saelbmoht and fellow Roegadyn Biggs; the Miqo'te E’bolaff; the Lalafells Wedge, Suzari Sorezari, and Jijina; Elezen Ebrelnaux and, of course, Charledore; and Hyur vice-president Jessie. Each member offered various greeting to their new bodyguard. To them, Azayaka offered a stiff bow from their waist.

“To you all, I offer my blade,” they said as they straightened. “I shall swear that no harm shall come to you and that your secrets as engineers shall remain kept.” This earned a variety of grins and nods from all present, though Azayaka observed distinct stillness from Charledore. They noted but said nothing of it. There was much and more to learn of all of the crew, and of their employer most of all. Azayaka was content to step back, to watch first and listen second.


End file.
